I Hate U But I Love U
by LuCassiopeia
Summary: Update! Yunjae, BL, DLDR! RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho & Other Cast  
Genre : Romance(?)  
Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Typo, cerita aneh  
Rate : T  
**

**Annyeong, ini fanfic pertama saya. Maaf jika ada kekurangan karena saya newbie.**

**DON'T LIKE, GO AWAY !**

* * *

~Yun & Jae~  
-Normal PoV-

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong, lo sengaja kan ngelakuin ini?"  
Suasana kelas yang tenang kini harus berubah mencekam ketika muncul seorang namja tampan yang terlihat begitu marah pada orang yang dia panggil Kim Jaejoong itu.

"cih, berisik! Ngeganggu banget sih" rutuk seorang namja yang tak lain & tak bukan adalah kim jaejoong.

"Apa? Kenapa tereak tereak kaya gitu? Lo itu kaya yeoja aja tau ga" ledek jaejoong.

"Mwo? Yak! Lo ngatain gue kaya yeoja? Sebenernya siapa yang lebih pantes di katain mirip yeoja, dasar pabbo!"

"Yak! Lo itu sebenernya kenapa sih?" teriak jaejoong ga nyante.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong & menghempaskan(?) buttnya dengan indah di bangku sebelah namja cantik itu.

"Ini, lo kan yang nyimpen ini di loker gue?" tuduh Yunho sambil mengangkat benda itu d hadapan jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa namja pabbo di depannya ini menuduhnya menyimpan underwear yeoja d lokernya! Memang tak di pungkiri jika Jaejoong sangat 'benci' Yunho, tapi dia juga ga mungkin nekat bawa underwear yeoja ke sekolah. Menurutnya itu sesuatu yang iiiuuwwhh...

"Yak! Kenapa diem aja? Pasti lo kan jae yang masukin ini ke loker gue!" sunggut Yunho emosi.

BLEETTAAAK!

"Yak! Appo kim jaejoong" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho berteriak di hadapan jaejoong.  
"Ck, bener bener mirip yeoja" gumam Jaejoong sambil memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lo pikir gue ini kurang kerjaan bawa bawa benda nista kaya gitu ke sekolah, eoh? Buat megang aja gue ogah banget. Lagian dari mana gue punya benda kaya gitu" jawab jaejoong santai sesantai santainya.

"Lo itu mirip yeoja jae, jadi wajar aja kalo punya yang kaya gini" ucap Yunho sambil memainkan benda nista itu *gabanget dh ini s yundaddy*

"Yak! Lo pengen mati muda, eoh? Udah gue bilang gue gapunya benda kaya gitu, jadi bukan gue yang nyimpen tuh underwear ke loker lo!" timpal jaejoong dengan muka memerah akibat marah, atau malu, eoh?

"Ck, gue ga percaya! Di sekolah ini siapa lagi yang suka nyari gara gara sama gue selain elo" ucap Yunho sambil bangkit dari kursinya bersiap mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari saat melihat muka jaejoong yang memerah terbakar(?) amarah.

"Yak! Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya & segera mengejar Yunho yang sudah berlari tak jauh darinya.

"Mati lo Beruang jelek" teriak jaejoong sambil berlari mengejar Yunho yang hampir bisa d gapainya tanpa memperdulikan siswa lain yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

SET

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong guna melepaskan kemejanya dari cengkraman Jaejoong. Tapi itu tak mudah Jung Yunho.

"Hyaa kena lo, wooaaaa"

Bruuuggg  
Braaaaak  
Duaaaaggh !  
~CHUU~

Yunho & Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, begitupun degan siswa yang tadinya hilir mudik kini menjadi mematung saat melihat adegan 'Fenomenal' ini.

"Ada apa ini?" suara yang tak asing telah membawa mereka ke alam sadarnya.

Yunho & Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara dengan gaya patah patah =="

"PARK SEONGSANGNIM"

**-KEEP OR DELETE ?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho mutlak milik Istrinya Jung Jaejoong & begitupun sebaliknya**

Cast : TVXQ!'s member & Other cast  
Genre : Romance(?)  
Rated : T

**Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Typo dll.**

**Annyeong chingudeul…**

**Lu balik bawa IHU But ILU Chap.2. Makasih banget yang udah mau bacaa dan ngereview FF gaje ku ini.**

**Dan bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan bahasa nya Lu mohon sabar, ne? nanti bahasa nya akan berubah sesuai jalan cerita.**

**Selaki lagi Gamsahamnida buat chingudeul yang udh nyempetin baca dan review FF ini *bow***

***Yunnie & Boojae*  
**  
**-Normal PoV-**

PRAAAAKK !

Suara kayu yang di hentakan kemeja menggema di ruangan ini. Ada yang tau siapa pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalo bukan Park Soesangnim, guru yang mempunyai tugas untuk menangani murid-murid yang melanggar tata tertib selokah DongBang High School ini. Kali ini siapakah korbannya?

"Sebenarnya hukuman apa lagi yang harus kuberikan pada kalian berdua, eoh? Apa kalian tak bosan mendapat hukuman dariku?"

Hening~

"Yak! Kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong?"

Dua namja yang kita ketahui adalah YunJae, couple ter'hot' sedunia per-ff-an ini hanya menunduk, saling merutuki kejadian naas yang baru mereka alami sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya satu sama lain.

"Aduh..kepalaku pusing sekali" park soesangnim memijat pelipisnya. "mereka ini benar benar" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah karna kalian diam saja, suruh bummonin kalian datang kemari besok, arrasseo?"

Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat dua sejoli itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan hendak menuai protes.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, sudah kembali ke kelas kalian sana! Jika telalu lama diam di sini kalian bisa membuatku depresi"titah park soesangnim telak.  
Mereka berdua pun langsung keluar dari ruangan nista itu dengan expresi yang sama. Menunduk sambil merutuk.

"Aneh, biasanya setelah keluar dari ruangan park soesangnim mereka selalu ribut, kenapa sekarang jadi diam begitu" bisik salah satu siswa pada siswa lain dengan rasa penasaran yang membara(?).

**-SKIP TIME- **

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi, dengan begitu siswa siswa DBHS bisa bernafas lega karna terbebas dari jeratan pelajaran pelajaran yang bagi sebagian siswa itu bagai di neraka.

"Ah...akhirnya pulang juga" ucap namja imut bersuara bak lumba lumba kesetanan#dzigg itu sambil meregangkan otot otot nya.

"Hyung! Kenapa dari tadi diem aja sih?" tanya namja bohay itu lagi. "aneh, semenjak kembali dari ruang park soesangnim tadi, jae hyung jadi sering melamun" gumamnya.

"Hyung!" lengkingan itu sukses membuat jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wae, su? Ah sudah waktunya pulang? Kajja!" ajak jaejoong tak berdosa pada namja yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan.  
"Ck, benar benar aneh! Apa ini karna Jung Yunho" lirih junsu kemudian menyusul Jaejoong keluar kelas.

Saat perjalanan duo JJ menuju gerbang sekolah, tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Yunho dkk (re:YooMin). Keduanya (Yunjae) sempat berhenti, lalu saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Annyeong Junsu~~" sapa kedua namja tampan d belakang Yunho dengan suara yang melambai-lambai. Dan suara itu pun sontak membuat Yunho & Jaejoong saling membuang muka untuk mengalihkan tatapan satu sama lain.

"Su-su-ie ayo kita pulang" tanpa membiarkan junsu membalas sapaan ke dua namja tampan itu, Jaejoong langsung menyeret junsu dengan tak berkeperijunsuan. Membuat junsu merutuki hyungnya yang sadis itu.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Biasanya tiap ketemu pasti teriak teriak gaje sampe pertumpahan darahpun tak terelakkan" #apa banget dah s chunnie ngmongnya

**-SKIP TIME-**

** Ruang park soesangnim**

"Saya tak tau harus memberi hukuman apa lagi pada kedua anak ini. Mereka sama sama keras kepala & tidak mau berdamai" keluh park soesangnim pada kedua orang tua di kedua belah pihak setelah menjelaskan alasan ia memanggil mereka kemari.

"Aigoo joongie, kamu ini malu maluin umma saja, eoh? Salah apa umma saat mengandungmu dulu" kesal Heechul, umma dari Jaejoong sambil mengipas2kan wajahnya yang cantik & awet muda itu.

"Ini bukan salah joongie umma" protes jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.  
Yunho yang melihatnya sempat terpana "Ya Tuhan, aku baru kali ini liat expressi yang begitu menggemaskan dari namja menyebalkan ini" gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Ish jika ini bukan salahmu, mana mungkin umma d suruh datang kemari" ucap Heechul sarkartis

Tiba-tiba saja ide terlintas di kepala yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik itu.

"Jung Leeteuk-ssi" panggil Heechul sambil memandang umma Yunho dengan penuh semangat kemerdekaan.

"Ne, Heechul-ssi?"  
"Kita jodohkan saja anak-anak ini"

Yunho & Jaejoong :  
Detik pertama

Loading~

Detik kedua

saling bertatapan.

Detik ketiga

**"MWOOO!"**

.

.

.

"MWOO!"  
"Ck, jangan berteriak pabbo!" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap kedua telinganya akibat teriakan super dahsyat dari 2 orang namja d sampingnya plus 1 namja di depannya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana maha dahsyatnya teriakkan tadi? Suara husky si namja jidat lebar di padukan dengan suara tenor si namja kelewat jangkung dan lengkingan hebat suara lumba-lumba dari namja imut nan bohay. Ck, mungkin mereka dapat membuat orang sekitar mempunyai gejala tuli.

"Trus lo mau gimana yun? Lo mau nerima perjodohan ini?" Yoochun memulai pembicaraan. Yup mereka berlima (YunJae YooSuMin) sedang berkumpul di kantin untuk membahas masalah dua sejoli ter'romantis' se DongBang High School ini.

"Andwaaaee!" teriak Jaejoong yang akhirnya buka suara setelah beberapa menit jadi orang paling pendiam karena terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya & otomatis membuat ke 4 namja lainnya terlonjak kaget akibat teriakannya yang tiba tiba itu.

"Gue harus ngomong sama umma, ne apapun yang terjadi perjodohan ini harus batal!" rancaunya pada diri sendiri membuat ke 4 namja lainnya cengo dan memberi tatapan seolah olah mengatakan ada-apa-dengannya-itu.

"Yak! Beruang jelek! Gue gamau di jodohin sama lo" tunjuk jaejoong pada yunho yang tepat berada di depannya. Well, jaejoong kita sudah kembali dari sifat OOC yang melandanya sedari kemarin.

"Lo pikir gue mau di jodohin sama lo!"  
"Trus kenapa lo ga tolak aja usul umma gue tadi!"  
"Lo aja yang anaknya diem aja apalagi gue"  
"Ish dasar beruang jelek"  
"Yak! Gue tampan, dasar pabbo!"  
"Ne, ne lo tampan kalo lo duduk dengan sekumpulan beruang lainnya."  
"Ck, dasar namja gila"  
"Gue masih waras pabbo"  
"..." Yunho menutup telinganya seolah mengacuhkan teriakan jaejoong.  
"Yak!"

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya rencana umma Kim yang di setujui umma Jung itu benar benar ide brilliant. Ini semua demi mencapai kesejahteraan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendukung rencana kim ahjumma" gumam junsu yang masih dapat di dengar oleh 2 namja lain yang tak terlibat dalam 'perang' mulut sang beruang & sang gajah #dziig  
Merekapun menatap junsu intens. Junsu yang menyadari tatapan itu menoleh.  
"Wae? Ada yang salah?"

"Ah ani junsu-ya...kamu tadi bilang setuju kan sama rencana kim ahjumma?" tanya yoochun yang hanya d balas dengan anggukan oleh junsu.

"Kalo kamu setuju, aku juga setuju" ucap yoochun dengan lebaynya.

"Ih sok manis banget sih hyung" timpal changmin menatap jijik pada yoochun.

"Gue emang manis min, kalo lo yang manis itu sudah pasti fitnah"  
"Trus, hyung pikir kalo hyung manis junsu bakal terpesona, gitu?" ledek changmin.  
"Tentu saja, ga ada yang bisa menolak aura manis(?) dari senyum gue, sekalipun itu junsu" ucap yoochun dengan PD-nya sampai sampai membuat changmin berhasrat untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya pada saat ini juga.

"Jangan ngimpi hyung, junsu ga mungkin suka sama playboy cap tikus macam hyung".  
Well, sepertinya meja ini makin tak nyaman di tempati. 2 pasang namja sedang tenggelam dalam 'perang'nya masing masing. Junsu? Oh lihatlah betapa cengonya namja bohay ini melihat tingkah 4 namja yang sedang berkompetisi memenangkan gelar 'raja adu mulut'.  
"Aigoo kenapa aku bisa di kelilingi oleh namja-namja labil seperti mereka, apa dosaku Tuhan?" begitulah kirakira isi hati seorang Kim Junsu.

**-SKIP TIME-**

** Kim Mansion**

"Umma, sebenarnya akan ada acara apa sih? Kenapa joongie sampe harus dandan kaya gini?" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya saat ummanya meminta Jaejoong untuk bercermin.

"Aigoo anak umma cantik, ne?" goda Heechul yang membuat jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa umma ga jawab?" kesal jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"sstt..diam chagi, nanti kau harus tersenyum di depan mereka, ne? Jangan coba coba untuk menekuk mukamu"  
*sigh* kalo sudah begini jaejoong kalah telak.

**-Yunho's PoV-**

"umma, sebenarnya ini mansion siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tau chagi, sabar ne." ucap umma sambil merapikan jas & dasiku.

Kini kami sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu. Aku tak tau ini mansion siapa, setiap aku bertanya umma & appa tak pernah memberi jawaban sesuai keinginanku.  
Huuuft sebenarnya ada acara apa ini? Kenapa umma menyuruhku berpakain serapi ini? Ck, merepotkan.

"Annyeong Jung Yoongwoon-ssi, Jung Leeteuk-ssi!" ucap seseorang yang sukses mengalihkan perhatianku.

'Oh Tuhan! Apa ini mimpi?'

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**Cast : TVXQ!'s members (HoMin+JYJ) & Other Cast  
Genre : Romance(?)  
Rated : T  
Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Typo, GS for Heechul & Leeteuk **

****  
***Yunnie & Joongie***

**-Yunho PoV- **

****  
'Ya Tuhan, apa tadi benar benar bukan mimpi? Bagaimana bisa dia jadi secantik itu ! Ahaha...haha gila, aku gila sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa terus terusan mikirin dia? Ck, pabboya Jung Yunho'

-FLASHBACK-

"Yak! Ngapain lo disini!?" teriak namja di depanku sambil memandangku kaget.

'Tuhaan dia cantik sekali. Bagaimana bisa penampilan gajah cebol ini benar benar berubah' gumamku dalam hati. Haruskah aku akui jika aku sedang jatuh dalam pesonanya saat ini? Rambut almond yang terlihat lembut & rapi, mata besar yang bening, hidung mancung, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang benar benar menggoda, terlebih sepertinya dia memakai sesuatu di bibirnya sehingga bibir itu benar benar terlihat err...sexy ! "OMOO apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho!" tanpa sadar aku menepuk nepuk pipiku yang terasa panas.  
'Oh Astaga! Ini gila'

-Yunho's PoV End-

-Normal PoV-  
"Chagi, gwaenchana?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir karna tiba tiba melihat putranya menepuk pipinya frustasi.

"Eh, ne umma, nan gwaenchana" ucap Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah.

Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitar hendak bertanya lagi namun ia urungkan karna dirinya terlanjur d seret Heechul untuk duduk berhadapan dengan keluarga Jung.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong? Ah neomu yeppeo, ne!" ucap Yoongwoon kagum melihat calon 'menantu' nya itu.

Jaejoong yang di puji seperti itu pun sontak menunduk karna malu, pasti wajahnya sedang merona heboh, eoh?

"Appa, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa beruang jelek ini bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong pada appanya. Jae, taukah kau ini artinya secara tak langsung kau telah kembali mengibarkan bendera perang pada namja tampan yang kau panggil beruang barusan.

"Yak! Bisa ga sih loh ga manggil gue beruang, eoh? Dasar gajah cebol" ucap yunho frustasi karna tak terima di panggil beruang jelek oleh 'musuh' nya itu. Hellooo jasnya rapi, dasi rapi, rambut juga oke! Ini sudah melebihi kata tampan! Kenapa gajah cebol di depannya ini masih memanggilnya beruang jelek? 'Ck, mungkin matanya minus' begitu kira kira isi pikiran yunho.

"Mwo? Siapa yang lo maksud gajah cebol, eoh?" sunggut Jaejoong emosi.

"Ck, sudah cebol, pabbo lagi"

"Yak! Beruang jelek"

"sssst Joongie!" Heechul memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Jaejoong dan itu sukses membuat putra semata wayangnya membisu.

"Oke kita mulai saja pembicaraannya. Yoongwoon-ssi bagaimana soal usul dari istri istri kita untuk menjodohkan Jaejoong dan Yunho"

Jaejoong membeku saat itu juga, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba merajuk pada ummanya dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Puppy eyes Vs Deathglare? Sudah taukan siapa yang unggul?

Sedangkan Yunho, otaknya sedang berpikir keras sekarang. Apa yang kira kira terjadi dia menerima perdojohan ini? Apakah ini ada untungnya?

Tiiing !  
Tiba tiba sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepala yunho. Taukan itu pertanda apa?

'Muehehe mati lo Kim Jaejoong'

"Yun, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yoongwoon tiba tiba.

"Ne, aku bersedia appa" ucap Yunho mantap sambil memasang seringaiannya.

"Baiklah jika Yunho bersedia, kita jalankan saja rencana dari istri istri kita" Yoongwoon tersenyum menanggapi jawaban putranya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memasukan yunho ke kandang beruang sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa beruang jelek itu menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini! Demi seluruh gajah cebol di muka bumi ini rasanya ia ingin terjun ke jurang saja.

'Aaaaah ini mimpi buruuuuk' jerit pilu seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika pertunangannya kita laksanakan minggu depan? Lebih cepat, lebih baik kan?"

"ADWAAAEEEE!"

-FLASHBACK End-

.

.

. -Normal PoV-  
DongBang Highschool

"Ish..ini semua gara gara underwear sialan itu!" umpat seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya.  
"Dan apa maksud beruang jelek kemarin itu! Haha..gila! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan seenaknya menerima perjodohan konyol ini, ck, ini gila! Jung Yunho, dia sudah gila"

"Siapa yang gila Boojaejoongie?"

BLEETAAAK

"Adaw...sshhh appo!" ringis namja tampan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Jung Yunho, orang yang sedari tadi di beri sumpah serapah oleh uri Jaejoongie.

"Yak! Loe!"

PLAAAK  
JTAAAK  
BLEETAAK  
BUUGGH  
BUAAAGGH

"Rasain nih! Ini akibatnya kalo loe sembarangan nerima perjodohan konyol kemarin" teriak Jaejoong dengan tangan yang tak henti hentinya memberikan pukulan 'sayang' pada tubuh Yunho.

"Yak! Boo sakiit!" ringis Yunho lagi dan tentu saja ringisan itu tak di indahkan oleh Jaejoong. Baginya melihat Yunho sekarat saja belum cukup untuk membuat moodnya kembali. Ck, jinjja! Rasanya Jaejoong ingin sekali melempar Yunho ke lubang buaya sekarang juga.

Yunho yang tak tahan karena terus di pukuli Jaejoong pun mencoba menghentikan pukulan pukulan dahsyat itu dan, gotcha? Yunho berhasil menahannya dengan mencekal(?) kedua tangan indah namja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Boo, jangan pukul lagi, neomu appo." ucap Yunho dengan wajah memelasnya yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik seketika.

"Lo ngomong sama siapa sih?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan tingkah laku 'musuh abadi' nya ini.

"Aku? Ngomong sama siapa? Memang di sini ada siapa lagi selain kamu Boo?" Yunho tersenyum manis masih dengan tangan yang memegang erat kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Boo? Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong makin heran 'namja gue kan Kim Jaejoong, bukan Boo! Apa beruang ini amnesia' pikir Jaejoong.

"Ish Boo itu nama panggilan sayang aku ke kamu."

"Mwo? Ck, lo bener bener amnesia ya? Atau ada tumor di otak lo? Kok lo jadi lebay gini sih?"

"Aku ga amnesia, apalagi punya tumor, itu sangat mengerikan. Memangnya kamu ingin punya tunangan yang punya penyakit macam tumor? Aku masih sehat Boo." ucap Yunho yang lagi lagi membuat Jaejoong bergidik ria.

"Siapa juga yang mau punya tunangan kaya lo! Dasar pabbo." teriak Jaejoong di depan wajah Yunho yang menimbulkan sedikit hujan lokal. Dan otomatis Yunho merem-melek di buatnya.

"Aigoo, pagi pagi sudah mesra mesraan" tiba tiba datang 3 orang namja yang berhasil menyaksikan Yunjae moment secara live! Dan sontak membuat Jaejoong menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho.

"Mesra mesraan apa? Kita lagi berantem tau!" elak Jaejoong menanggapi perkataan 3 orang namja tadi dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalo ga mesra mesraan mana mungkin sampe pegangan tangan kaya tadi. Jangan munafik deh hyung." goda seorang namja bohay di antara ke 3 namja tadi.

Wajah Jaejoong merona heboh membuat Yunho yang melihatnya menelan ludah 'Aigoo kenapa dia bisa semanis ini?' batin Yunho yang masih betah menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Ish..kalian ngomong apa sih? A-aku ke kelas dulu" ujar Jaejoong gugup dan langsung meninggalkan namja lainnya di sana.

"Yak! Jae hyung kenapa meninggalkanku?" teriak Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya yang sukses menggetarkan 3 namja di dekatnya.

"Tenang saja su, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas, kajja!" ucap Yoochun tersenyum manis sambil mengamit tangan junsu.

"Ah ga usah repot repot hyung, biar gue yang nganter junchan ke kelasnya." ujar namja paling jangkung di antara mereka sebari melepaskan tangan Junsu dari genggaman Yoochun.

"Ck, min lo belum sarapan kan? Sarapa aja sana biar gue yang nganter baby su-ie."

"Ani hyung, biar gue aja. Lagian kasian kalo junchan di anter sama playboy macem hyung, ntar bisa bisa semua yeojachingu hyung ngapa ngapain junchan lagi."

"Mwo? Yak! Min gue gapunya yeojachingu!"

"Jangan bohong deh hyung, gue suka liat sendiri kalo hyung suka telpon telponan sama yeoja, beda beda lagi."

JTAAAK

"Yak! Hyung"

"Rasain, makanya jangan ngomong sembarangan."

"Ish gue ngomong apa adanya kok!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan melihat ke 2 sahabatnya selalu bertingkah bodoh jika menyangkut soal si namja imut nan bohay yang bernamja Junsu itu. Tang ingin mati bosan, Yunho segera meninggalkan 3 namja lainnya di koridor & menuju k kelasnya.

Sedangkan Junsu? Lagi lagi dia cengo! 'kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar di depanku, aigoo rasanya aku pengen pingsan saja' batin Junsu.

"Su, ayo aku antar kamu ke kelas." Yoochun menggenggam tangan kanan junsu hendak menariknya.

"Andwae, aku yang bakal nganterin kamu Junchan" ucap changmin sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Junsu.

Terjadilah tarik menarik antara ke dua namja berstatus seme itu. Seakan mereka sedang mengikuti perlombaan tarik tambang yang kini berubah menjadi tarik Junsu(?). Junsu yang jengah mencoba menghentikan namja namja bodoh yang sedang menarik nariknya saat ini.

"STOOP!" Yoochun dan Changmin berhenti. Junsu menghempaskan tangan tangan yang menggenggam ke dua tangannya.

BLETAK, JTAK

"Dasar Pabbo!"

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Mereka (Yunjae saling memiliki)  
Cast : TVfXQ!'s members and Other Cast  
Genre : Romance(?)  
Rated : T  
Warning : BL, YAOI, Typo bertebaran. **

***YunJae & YooSuMin* **

**-Normal PoV- **

Bel tanda istirahat kini telah berbunyi, dan siswa-siswi DongBang HS pun menghentikan aktivitas belajar nya dan siap untuk berkompetisi memenangkan tempat no.1 di antrian pemesanan. Begitu pun dengan tokoh utama kita yang berstatus Top Seme dan kedua sahabatnya ini. Kini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kantin.

"Yun, lo yakin bakal nerima perjodohan itu? Ga akan nyesel?" tanya Yoochun heran. Hei bagaimana pun Yoochun ini sahabat baiknya Yunho, dan dia sangat tau seperti apa sikap Yunho jika mendengar apapun yang menyangkut namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi ini? Begitu mudah kah Yunho menerima perjodohan konyol yang di rencana kan umma nya Jaejoong?. 'Ck, sepertinya ada yang ga beres.' pikir Yoochun.

"Tentu saja gue yakin dengan keputusan gue nerima perjodohan ini chunn" balas Yunho sambil menunjukan senyum nya, ah ani, itu lebih pantas di sebut seringaian.

'Nah bener kan firasat gue, ini ada yang ga beres!' batin Yoochun saat ia melihat seringaian Yunho.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jinjja hyung? Yunho hyung nerima perjodohan nya?" pekik Junsu dengan suara nya yang melengking sehingga mengundang tatapan dari siswa-siswi pengunjung kantin yang lain.

"Sssst...pelan pelan su-ie! Dasar pabbo!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menggetok kepala Junsu.

"Awh..hyung appo" keluh Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Huft, bagaimana ini su? Hyung ga mau di jodohin sama beruang jelek itu" Jaejoong mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Bagaimana pun, Yunho itu adalah 'Musuh abadi' nya. Apa kata dunia jika orang-orang tau bahwa kini dirinya menyandang status menjadi calon tunangan 'musuh abadi' nya untuk satu minggu ke depan? Ish..membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat nya berhasrat untuk terjun dari lantai atas gedung sekolah ini.

"Hyung tolak saja! Gampang kan?" jawab junsu enteng.

"Kau ingin melihatku mati di tangan ummaku, eoh?"

"Eh, hehe...soal itu aku lupa hyung!" Junsu nyengir watados.

"Aigooo kalo umma sudah bikin keputusan kayak gini, pasti ga bakal bisa di bantah" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Annyeong Junsu-ie"

Ck, suara mendayu-dayu itu sungguh tak di harapkan oleh namja imut yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya bosan. Junsu masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi pagi di koridor.

"Kamu mau apa sih kemari?" tanya Junsu jengah melihat namja tampan yang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya duduk di samping nya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah makan su?" tanya namja tampan itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan junsu dan tentu saja itu membuat junsu menggembung kan pipinya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"Aaaah ini pasti enak, sini aku suapin" ucap namja itu yang lagi lagi tak mengindah kan pertanyaan Junsu. Dan kini namja itu malah ingin menyuapinya buah strawberry yang Junsu pesan tadi.

"Ayo su, buka mulutmu.. Aaa"

"aaam nyam nyam, mm mashita!" ucap seorang namja lagi.

"Yak! Kenapa lo makan?" kesal Yoochun yang gagal dalam misi menyuapi dolphin unyu nya, dan sebagai gantinya dia malah menyuapi setan nyasar. 'Ck, sial!' umpat Yoochun.

"Strawberry kan memang untuk di makan hyung! Lagi pula dari tadi hyung nyodorin tuh strawberry tapi ga ada yang mau makan kan?" ucap namja jangkung yang kini duduk di sebelah Junsu yang kosong.

"Ish..dasar evil" rutuk Yoochun kesal. Sedangkan Changmin, namja yang di beri julukan evil itu haya menjulurkan lidah nya pada Yoochun.

"Junchan, lagi ap-"

"Bisa ga sih kalian ga ganggu aku!" ucap Junsu memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Tuh kan Min, su-ie ngerasa ke ganggu kalo lo ada di sini. Pergi sana!" usir Yoochun yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Changmin.

"Bukan gue yang ganggu, tapi dari awal Junchan memang udah ke ganggu sama hyung"

"Siapa bilang? Buktinya sebelum lo dateng su-ie ga ngomel-ngomel"

"Ish..BERISIK!" teriak namja cantik yang sedari tadi menanggup kan wajahnya di meja.

"Kalian kalo mau berantem jangan di sini deh yaa! Pergi sana! Hush...hush" usir Jaejoong sambil mengibas gibaskan tangan nya pada dua namja yang menganggu ketenangan nya.

"Ga mau, aku mau di sini Jae hyung! Hyung usir saja Yoochun hyung!" Changmin menunjuk Yoochun, yang di tunjuk cuma bisa membulatkan matanya tak terima.

"Andwae, usir saja anak ingusan ini Jae, jangan usir aku, aku ingin di sini sama su-ie" rajuk Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin sweatdropp.

"Ani, kalian berisik sekali! Pindah sana"

"Tidak mau...aku akan menunggu Yunho hyung membawa kan pesanan ku ke meja ini"

Deg~  
mendengar nama Yunho, jantung Jaejoong bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Boo"

'Andwae, andwae! Aku harus pergi dari sini!' Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak mengindahkan teriakan Junsu yang memanggil manggilnya. Poor Junsu :*

.

.

.

***YJYSM*  
**

'Aneh, beruang jelek itu bener-bener aneh! Kenapa sikap nya jadi lebay gitu sih..' batin seorang namja cantik yang saat ini sedang membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang King Size miliknya.

'Hiiiy sikapnya bener bener bikin merinding' Jaejoong, namja itu bergidik dalam diam.

"Apa yang bikin dia mau nerima perjodohan ini ya? Ish rasanya ga mungkin dia nerima perjodohan ini gitu aja! Pasti ada alasan yang baginya sangat menguntung kan jika menerima perjodohan ini" ucap Jaejoong sambil berpikir keras sambil menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

'Apa dia menyukaiku?'

Plaaak plaak plaaak

"Andwae..andwae apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie! Aish ini pasti ga mungkin, dia pasti ga suka sama aku" Jaejoong mengelak mati matian sambil menepuk pipinya hingga memerah.

'Kejadian itu..kejadian naas waktu itu! First Kiss ku. Aigoo ini semua gara gara underwear sialan itu! Gara gara benda menjijikan itu hidupku jadi merana, menderita, nelangsa :'( Oh Tuhan aku benci underwear itu, aku benci perjodohan ini, aku benci namja Jung yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku di depan siswa-siswi sekolah lain'

"AAAARRRGGGGGH Jung Yunho sialaaaan"

Kriiieeet Bruggh !

"BERISIK KIM JAEJOONG CEPAT TIDUR INI SUDAH MALAM"

BRAAAAK

Sial kau Kim Jaejoong. Sudah seharian mengGALAU gara gara namja Jung itu, sekarang umma mu yang 'baik' bak ibu tiri Cinderella datang ke kamarmu hanya sekedar untuk memberikan ucapan selamat malam dengan lemparan bantal yang benar benar pas mengenai wajah mu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang baru akan segera mewarnai harimu mulai sekarang Kim Jaejoong. Hahahahaha

.

.

.

"Joongie, bersiaplah kita akan ke salon sekarang" ucap atau bisa di katakan perintah Heechul pada putra semata wayang nya.

"Mwo, shireeooo umma Joongie ingin di rumah aja. Lagian tumben sekali umma ngajak Joongie ke salon. Biasanya juga umma pergi sendiri"

"Ish kamu kan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Jadi kamu harus terlihat cantik dan mempesona di acara pertunangan mu. Aku yakin jika nanti pasti banyak orang yang memuji kecantikan anak umma..hihihi" Heechul cekikikan sendiri membayangkan bagaimana para tamu undangan memuji anak nya nanti. Jika anaknya di puji, ummanya juga pasti ikut di puji. Begitulah pikir Heechul.

"Mwo? Andwae umma! Ini hari minggu, Joongie ga mau kemana mana. Joongie ingin di rumah seharian." Ck, ummanya benar benar menyebalkan.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong sinis seakan mengatakan =Ikut atau Mati?= .

**Glup.. **

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. 'Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Bagaimana bisa appa jatuh cinta pada umma yang mempunyai tatapan monster eyes seperti ini #di tabok Heechul'

"Kim Jaejoong" desis Heechul masih menatap Jaejoong dengan kadar sinis tertinggi.

"Arr-arrasseo umma" Jaejoong langsung berlari dengan kecepatan bak kilat ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sepertinya uri Joongie masih ingin hidup lebih lama. 'Aku tak mau mati muda' batin Jaejoong sambil mengganti bajunya.

.

.

.

"Yun, antar umma ke salon yuk?"

"Mwo? Umma ke salon? Tumben sekali" goda Yunho pada umma nya yang cantik itu.

"Aish, umma kan sudah lama ga ke salon chagi" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap rambut Yunho yang kini sedang tiduran di pahanya.

"Buat apa umma? Ga perlu ke salon juga umma tetep cantik kok. Tenang aja, Yunnie yakin appa ga akan berpaling" kekeh Yunho yang makin menggoda ummanya.

"Ish dasar gombal" Leeteuk mencubit hidung Yunho yang membuat si empunya meringis.

"Appo umma" Yunho mempoutkan bibir nya manja.

"Ish chagi pokoknya kamu harus mengantar umma sekarang. Cepat ganti bajumu" suruh Leeteuk sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Yunho.

"Arra umma" Yunho bangkit dari sofa dan mengecup ummanya singkat. Ck, sikap nya benar-benar berbeda jika sedang bersama ummanya. Seperti seekor anjing yang mengabdi pada majikan nya #di sate yunded

.

.

.

"umma, katanya kita mau ke salon. Kok jadinya ke Mall sih?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"iya, sekarang kita ke sini dulu, udah gitu baru kita ke salon"

"aish umma aku capek! Kita ke salon langsung aja yuk" rajuk Jaejoong sambil menarik narik baju Heechul.

"Ish jangan cerewet jika kamu masih ingin selamat, nak!"

"Ck, umma kejam" umpat Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Kim Heechul-ssi" panggil seseorang yang terasa familiar di telinga Heechul.

"Ah, Jung Leeteuk-ssi" pekik Heechul girang dan langsung cipika-cipiki dengan Leeteuk. Jaejoong yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya. 'Ck, umma lebay' gumam Jaejoong sweatdrop.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Leeteuk setelah mereka selesai bercipika-cipiki.

"Ah tidak kok hehe..Eh, mana dia?"

"Tadi Yunnie langsung ke toilet. Sebentar lagi juga datang, Joongie! Annyeong chagi" sapa Leeteuk pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya dia saja sambil memandang mereka aneh.

"Annyeong ahjumma" Jaejoong membungkukan sedikit badan nya membalas sapaan Leeteuk.

"Umma, maaf Yunnie lama" ucap Yunho dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

DEG~~

"Eh, KAU!" ucap Yunho yang kaget melihat sosok di depannya.

"Aaaah BooJaejoongie akhirnya kita bertemu lagiii" lebay Yunho kemudian menghambur memeluk Jaejoong yang menyebabkan terlukisnya seringai 'indah' di wajah Heechul.

Jaejoong shock. Matanya melotot sempurna 'apa-apaan beruang ini' batinnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho.

"Aigoo kalian mesra sekali, umma jadi ingat waktu umma masih muda" ucap Heechul mendramatisir dengan kedua tangan ya mengatup di depan dadanya membuat LeeTeuk ikut tersenyum di buatnya.

"Ne, sepertinya mereka harus cepat cepat di tunangkan. Setelah mereka lulus sekolah baru kita nikahkan mereka."

"Ah that's a good idea Leeteuk-ssi...aku jadi tak sabar ingin menimang cucu" ucap Heechul kali ini dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ocehan ummanya tambah shock dengan posisi yang masih memberontak dalam pelukkan Yunho.

"Heh beruang Jung! Lepaskaaan!"

"Ani Boo, mmm kau wangi sekaliii, kamu pake shampoo apa sih" tanya Yunho yang kini tengah mengendus(?) aroma rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menjawab, dia masih sibuk memberontak.

"Daaan, badanmu juga wanginya enak! Pake sabun apa? Eum?" lanjut Yunho dan mengganti kegiatannya yang semula mengendus rambut kini beralih ke leher Jaejoong.

"Y-yak Jung! Jangan macam-macam, cepat lepaskaaan...eungh" bisik Jaejoong dengan adanya sedikit desahan akibat perbuatan Yunho.

"Eh" dengan kaget luar biasa Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. 'Ish kenapa bisa jadi begini. Huft hampir saja' batin Yunho salah tingkah.

"umma jadi kita kapan ke salonnya? Joongie tidak betah di sini, joongie ingin pulang" keluh Jaejoong pada ummanya yang masih saja mengobrol hal-hal tak penting dengan Leeteuk. 'Sial, si Jung itu sudah mulai melecehkanku' batin Jaejoong bergidik sambil sesekali melirik namja di sampingnya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oh iya umma lupa" ujar Heechul sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau tak bisa pulang sekarang joongie, kau harus ikut kita dulu. Kajja Leeteuk-ssi" ajak Heechul sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Jaejoong begitu pula dengan Leeteuk yang juga mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho.

Tak lama mereka menyusuri mall akhirnya mereka lebih tepatnya Heechul dan LeeTeuk telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Wedding Shop? Ngapain kita ke sini umma? OMAIGOSH UMMA MAU NIKAH LAGI" teriak Jaejoong ga nyante.

PLETAK!

"Awww" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan. "Makanya jangan ngomong sembarangan. Begini-begini umma mu ini tipe setia." Jaejoong merutuk kesal karena jitakan ummanya.

"trus kita mau ngapain kesini?"

"Kita akan mencoba pakaian pakaian yang akan kalian kenakan di pertunangan kalian nanti Joongie" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Mwooo?" mata Jaejoong membulat lebar. Aaah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena shock hari ini. Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'Katakan sesuatu beruang Jung, jangan cuma tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh begitu' batin Jaejoong berharap.

"Kalo begitu ayo umma! Kenapa masih diam di sini, Yunnie tidak sabar mencoba pakaian-pakaian di toko ini." ucap Yunho semangat. Hei di mana sebenarnya seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu mengeluh kerepotan jika dia di paksa memakai pakain rapi dengan Jas, dasi dll?

"Ah anak umma semangat sekali, ne?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Aigoo uri Yunnie pasti akan tampan jika memakai salah satu baju di toko ini" goda Heechul yang membuat Yunho merona. Jaejoong yang melihat itu jadi komat-kamit merutuki sikap beruang Jung yang manja itu. 'Apa beruang Jung itu sedang akting? Kenapa sikapnya jadi melambai-lambai begitu, padahal jika di sekolah dia tidak pernah bersikap manis begitu, yang ada dia malah suka teriak-teriak seperti yeoja. Ck, ini aneh! Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda'

JTAAK!

"Yak! Umma, kenapa memukulku" protes Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi mendapat jitakkan 'manis' dari ummanya memaksa Jaejoong untuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Siapa suruh waktu umma manggil kamu malah melamun, ayo kita masuk, Yunnie dan Leeteuk sudah di dalam." kesal Heechul sambil menarik Jaejoong masuk ke toko itu.

.

.

.

"umma, ottokhae?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah terbalut dengan tuxedo putih.

'OMAIGOT beruang ini.. Tampaaan' batin Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aigoo tampan sekali Yunnie" ujar Leeteuk berbinar melihat ketampanan putranya itu.

"Nah sekarang giliran kamu Joongie, umma sudah pilihkan baju untukmu. Pasti cocok untukmu, cepat ganti sana! Jangan menatap Yunho terus" ucap Heechul sambil mendorong anaknya menuju ruang ganti, membuat Jaejoong malu seketika karna ketauan menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruang ganti untuk mencari pakaian yang harus ia coba.

DEG~

Lagi-lagi mata Jaejoong membelalak,  
mulutnya menganga lebar.

"UMMAAA"

**-TBC-**

**Berkenan Review ?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Themselves, but Junsu Is Mine #d getok Chunnie  
Cast : TVfXQ's members (HoMin+JYJ) and Other Cast  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Warning : BoysLove, MalexMale, YAOI, Typo, Genderswitch for Heechul and Leeteuk **

**Annyeong Chingudeul !**

**Lu balik lagi nih bawa IHU But ILU Chap.5 ..**

**Sebelumnya makasih banget sama yang udah review dan udah baca FF Lu yang ga jelas ini..**

**Dan maaf Lu gak bisa bales review nya, soalnya ini update nya selalu ngebut(?)**

**Hehe***

**Okelah langsung saja !**

**HAPPY READING !**

****

  
***YunJae Is Real* **

Jaejoong memanyun(?) kan bibirnya semanyun-manyun nya. Ayolah siapa yang suka jika dia di paksa umma nya sendiri untuk memakai gaun padahal dia sendiri adalah seorang namja. 'Ini memalukan' batin Jaejoong pilu saat dirinya berdiri di depan cermin ruang ganti.

"Joongie? Sudah selesai belum? Kenapa lama sekali, eoh?" teriak seorang yeoja dari luar ruang ganti yang sudah pasti Jaejoong ketahui adalah Heechul, umma nya.

"Joongie? Kenapa diam saja? Umma buka tirainya sekarang, ne?"

'Ish aku bisa mati karna malu' batin Jaejoong masih dengan bibir manyun nya.

SREEET

Tirai itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja memakai gaun yang ekhemsexyekhem dengan memperlihatkan kaki dan bahu mulusnya dalam posisi memunggungi Heechul-Leeteuk-Yunho.

Jaejoong gugup, dia mencengkram gaun bawahnya dengan erat. Jantungnya benar-benar menggila sekarang.

"Joongie, berbaliklah chagi..." bujuk Leeteuk penasaran dengan penampilan calon menantunya itu.

Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

Heechul yang kesal pun tak tinggal diam.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berbalik" perintah Heechul dengan nada mengancam dan membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya, matanya ia pejamkan, cengkraman pada gaun nya pun makin menguat. Dengar perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan badan nya. Ah rasanya Jaejoong tak sanggup melihat reaksi orang-orang di hadapan nya sekarang.

**GLUP~ **

****Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan di depan nya. Matanya menelusuri sosok calon tunangan nya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terpana? Terpesona? Mungkin iya.

Heechul dan Leeteuk yang melihat expresi Yunho hanya berhigh five ria sambil menampakan senyum menggoda.

'Sial, kenapa dia cantik sekali' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

'Ah ini kesempatan ku untuk menggodanya..hehehe' seringaian muncul di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Tak lupa dengan seringaian yang masih setia menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

"umma, bisakah umma mengambil potret kami" ucap Yunho setelah dirinya berada di samping kiri Jaejoong. Tangan kanan nya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong membuat si empunya mendongak seketika.

"Ah tentu saja chagi" girang Leeteuk dan segera mengeluarkan kamera yang sengaja ia bawa di dalam tas nya.

"Jangan macam-macam beruang Jung! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku" bisik Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan sinis tapi tetap saja Yunho tak bergeming di buatnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan kameranya pada objek yang akan di foto nya.

"Ne umma" Yunho mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terdorong lebih dekat dengan dada Yunho. Tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggam nya.

"Senyumlah Boo" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"1, 2, 3"

CEKREK *anggap aja suara kamera*

"Ah lihat ini Heechul-ssi, mereka benar-benar serasi"

"Kyaaa benar, aigoo aku jadi tak sabar untuk menikahkan mereka"

Ah kita biarkan dulu para umma untuk berangan-angan. Sekarang kita lihat couple terhot kesayangan kita yang masih dalam posisi seperti tadi.

"Lepas beruang Jung" Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho guna melepaskan diri dari jeratan beruang mesum di depannya.

"Ani Boo" tolak Yunho tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kau cari mati, eoh?" ancam Jaejoong sambil mendeathglare Yunho.

"Oh ya, Boo! Aku yakin kalau kau itu yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja. Ya kan?" bisik Yunho.

"Yak Jung! Kau benar-benar! Aku ini namja tau! 100% NAMJA" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. 'selalu saja di kira yeoja' batin Jaejoong miris.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku" ucap Yunho seduktif, dia meniup-niupkan nafasnya ke tengkuk Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong membeku seketika. Tangan besarnya mulai mengrepe-grepe paha mulus Jaejoong.

DUAGH!

"ARRGGGH"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MACAM MACAM PADAKU DASAR MESUM" teriak Jaejoong frustasi lalu mendorong Yunho sampai terjatuh dari ruang ganti bertirai itu. Jaejoong segera menutup tirainya untuk segera berganti baju.

"auw auw auw sial! Kenapa dia menendang barang berhargaku? Apa dia ingin merusak masa depanku" umpat Yunho sambil menutup daerah 'barang berharga' yang tadi sempat di cium mesra oleh lutut indah Jaejoong.

Heechul dan Leeteuk?  
Ada yang bertanya tentang mereka?  
Ah entah sejak kapan mereka sudah pergi ke tujuan mereka yang sebelumnya (Re:Salon) dan meninggalkan sebuah kunci mobil untuk kedua anak mereka.  
Ckckck dasar orang tua.

.

.

.

"Yah, umma ! Ummaaa"

JTAK

"Awh ! Yak beruang kenapa memukulku" Ck, ada apa dengan uri Jaejoong ini, kenapa sedari tadi dia berteriak-teriak sampai namja di sampingnya tak segan-segan menjitak kepalanya.

"Berisik Boo! Jangan berteriak begitu, kau ingin membuatku tuli" Jaejoong merenggut mendengar alasan Yunho menjitaknya.

"Yak! Bagaimana aku tak berisik, sekarang aku di sini sendirian karena ummaku pergi begitu saja! Ish umma benar-benar keterlaluan" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga semancung(?) hidungnya.

"Ck, kau sendirian? Kau tak menganggapku sedari tadi, eoh? Jahat sekali kau Boo." Jaejoong mengumpat kesal melihat Yunho yang dalam mode manjanya. 'Ish benda apa yang sudah membentur kepala si beruang mesum ini' batin Jaejoong prihatin.

"Yah Jung! Sekarang kau jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari sikap mu akhir-akhir ini, eoh? Kau terbentur sesuatu sampai sikapmu berubah 180 derajat padaku?" tanya Jaejoong memecah rasa penasaran nya akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong berpikir, bisa saja kan beruang di sampingnya ini hanya memanfaatkan keadaan saja agar bisa lebih leluasa untuk mengerjainya. Dan sayangnya pikiran mu memang benar Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah masa sih Boo? Aku tak merasakan sesuatu yang beda dalam sikapku. Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap sebagai calon tunangan mu Boo." Jawab Yunho dengan nada manja dan membuat Jaejoong mendecih kesal.

"Oh ya Boo. Yang tadi itu sakit" Yunho merajuk dengan musang eyes nya yang sukses membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

"Y-yah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Tapi sakit Boo" rajuk Yunho masih dengan musang eyes nya.

"I-itu salahmu sendiri." 'Cih, sial kenapa dia manja sekali' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho mempoutkan bibir hatinya.

"Kau kan calon tunanganku, jadi tak apa lah jika aku menyentuhmu"

"Yah! Kau pikir jika aku calon tunangan mu kau bisa melecehkan ku sesuka hatimu!" Jaejoong berteriak tanpa menyadari lingkungan sekitarnya. Orang yang lalu lalang itu kini menatap aneh pada dua namja yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Ck, lihat Boo! Mereka semua melihat kita. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, eoh?" protes Yunho salah tingkah sambil memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya pada orang-orang yang menatap aneh padanya dan Jaejoong.

"Ish..ini juga gara-gara kau tau! Sudah ah aku mau pergi saja" ucap Jaejoong langsung meninggal kan Yunho yang masih cungar-cengir pada orang-orang yang menatapnya. Sadar Jaejoong meninggalkan nya. Yunho pun berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

"Yak! Boo. Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa kita meninggalkan mereka berdua?"

"Ah tenang saja Leeteuk-ssi, mereka pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Heechul kalem menanggapi kekhawatiran besannya.  
Sudah kita ketahui bukan bahwa kini mereka berada di salon, dan mereka kini tengah bermeni-pedi #plis dh ini nulisnya.

"Hm..bener juga yah! Lagipula tadi mereka sangat mesra" Leeteuk senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian di wedding shop tadi.

"Ne, aaah mereka berdua benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku yakin cuma Yunnie yang bisa menghadapi sifat Judes nya Joongie" ucap Heechul PD, aigooo umma Kim Heechul~~taukah kau bahwa Jaejoong tak akan lepas dari sifat Judesnya...apalagi pada Yunho, kecuali jika author berkehendak lain.

"Ah kau ini bicara apa Heechul-ssi, joongie itu tak Judes dia hanya malu-malu jika berdekatan dengan Yunnie. Joongie itu anak yang manis." ujar Leeteuk santai.

"Ah rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh dulu Heechul-ssi, mereka kan hanya bertunangan, sedangkan pernikahan mereka masih lama."

"hm.." heechul berpikir sejenak sampai sebuah seringaian kembali terpampang manis(?) di wajahnya.

"Aku punya ide Leeteuk-ssi" ucap Heechul berbinar-binar membuat Leeteuk bingung dengan expressi yang ada di wajah Heechul.

.

.

.

"Antar aku pulang"

"Mwo? Ini masih siang Boo, bagaimana kalau kita main dulu." usul Yunho antusias.  
Ya Tuhan sikap namja ini benar-benar tak dapat di tebak. 'apa sebenarnya maumu Jung!' tanya Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

"Boo! Kenapa melamun..ayo kita ke taman bermain" tanpa babibu Yunho menarik lebih tepat nya menyeret Jaejoong untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

'Ish dasar suka seenaknya'

.

.

.

"Ck, Jung aku ingin pulaaang" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan nya yang dengan seenaknya di seret Yunho masuk ke taman hiburan.

"Ani Boo, kita harus main dulu..anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafmu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada barang masa depanku" Jaejoong sebal sekarang! Kesabarannya untuk menanggapi sikap aneh Yunho hampir habis.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja, eoh? Kenapa kau tak kemari sendirian saja. Cepat antar aku pulang" teriak Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

'Astaga...kenapa sikap juteknya ga hilang-hilang sih? Kalau begini caranya aku harus lebih sabar menghadapi namja ini. Bagaimana pun aku akan membuat mu menyukaiku Jae, akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Setelah itu akan ku buat kau mengakui kekalahan mu selama kau bermusuhan denganku' batin Yunho tersenyum evil tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari namja di sampingnya.

"Yah! Kenapa malah senyam-senyum seperti orang gila begitu? Cepat antar aku pulang!" teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak! Kau harus menemaniku dulu, baru kau ku antar pulang" Yunho kembali menyeret Jaejoong untuk memilih wahana yang ingin dia mainkan membuat Jaejoong merutuki nasibnya.

.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya

Jaejoong menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ck, tak terpikir olehnya bahwa dia mempunya takdir yang buruk seperti ini.

"Jae hyung?" panggilan seseorang memaksa Jaejoong untuk mendongak kan kepalanya. Ck, mau apalagi bocah ini kemari..

"Ada apa changmin-ah? Junsu belum datang" ucap Jaejoong malas membuat changmin nyengir kuda.

"Kau tau saja hyung kalau aku mencari junchan." Changmin duduk di bangku sebelah Jaejoong yang merupakan bangku milik Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudah kubilang Junsu belum datang, kenapa kau malah duduk" perkataan Jaejoong sukses membuat Changmin manyun seketika.

"Aku ingin menunggunya, kenapa kau jutek sekali sih hyung" cibir Changmin membuat dia mendapat deathglare gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Terserahlah" baru saja Jaejoong mau menangkup kan wajahnya kembali untuk menenangkan pikiran nya tapi dia sudah di ganggu oleh satu namja lagi yang berteriak di depan kelas. 'Ck, mengganggu saja' batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Yo! Jae, apa su-ie baby ku sudah datang? Eh, sedang apa kau di sini Min?" Dan ternyata namja itu adalah Yoochun, namja tampan dengan jidat lebar dan merupakan rival Changmin dalam ajang mendapatkan uri dolphin unyu Kim Junsu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Junchan" ucap Changmin cuek

"Yah! Sebaiknya kau ke kelas sana! Hari ini kan giliran mu untuk piket. Orang lain bersih-bersih kau malah enak-enak kan di sini" suruh Yoochun sambil mendorong dorong bahu changmin agar pergi dari bangku Junsu.

"Andwae! Aku ingin bicara dulu sama junchan, kau saja yang menggantikan piketku sana" usir Changmin dengan nada tingginya.

"Enak saja! Memangnya apa keperluan mu sama su-ie baby sampai kau meninggalkan kewajiban piketmu" sunggut Yoochun emosi.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Changmin santai. Yoochun membulatkan matanya 'ini tidak bisa di biarkan' batin Yoochun menggebu(?).

"Tidak boleh! Aku yang akan mengajak su-ie kencan nanti" teriak Yoochun di hadapan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa! Junchan harus kencan bersamaku!" balas Changmin tak mau kalah membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal.

'apa-apaan mereka ini? Selalu saja ribut di hadapanku.' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

BRAAAK

"Yah! Kalau mau bertengkar jangan di sini. Keluar sana! Kalian membuatku tambah pusing tau tidak" Jaejoong berteriak kesal menengahi pertengkaran dua namja bodoh di samping dan di depan nya ini. Yoochun dan Changmin pun sukses terdiam melihat aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Yoochun dan Changmin lari keluar kelas karna tak kuasa mendapat tatapan menusur dari big doe eyes nya Jaejoong.

"Aish mereka membuat mood ku tambah buruk" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"AAAARRRGGGH"

Kriik...kriik...kriiik

Rupanya teriakkan Jaejoong berhasil menggemparkan seisi kelas dan koridor sekitar kelasnya. Membuat siswa yang berlalu-lalang mendadak dan menghentikan langkahnya, tak lupa mereka menatap aneh ke arah sang pelaku peneriakkan.

"YAAAK! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?" Jaejoong kembali berteriak saat menyadari semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ish menyebal kaaaan"

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Themselves, but Junsu is MINE !  
Cast : TVfXQ!'s members (HoMin+JYJ) and Other Cast  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Warning : BoysLove, MalexMale, YAOI, Typo dll.

-Jaejoong PoV-

"hoooaaaam" ah sudah satu jam pelajaran ini di mulai dan tak terhitung oleh ku sudah seberapa kali aku menguap mendengarkan ocehan Hwang Soesangnim yang membosankan ini. Ku tumpukan siku tanganku di meja berusaha untuk memahami pelajaran ini.

~5 menit kemudian~

"Hoaaaam" ah sial aku tak kuat menahan kantuk sekarang. Sebaiknya aku ke toilet sekedar mencuci muka agar terlihat agak segar.

"Maaf Hwang Soesangnim"

"Ne? Ada apa Kim Jaejoong?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Bolehkah"

"Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama"

Mendengar itu aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"Kau ingin di temani hyung?" tanya Junsu padaku. Ck, apa-apaan anak ini, aku kan bukan seorang yeoja yang selalu minta di temani ke toilet.

"Ani, tak usah su! Aku bisa sendiri." ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menelurusi koridor yang kini terlihat sepi. Jelas saja sepi, ini kan jam pelajaran mana mungkin ada siswa yang berkeliaran seenaknya saat siswa lain tengah menelan teori-teori membosankan di kelasnya. Kecuali jika ia ingin mati di tangan Park Soesangnim tentunya.

Saat perjalanan ke toilet aku melihat dua yeoja yang wajahnya terlihat familiar, ku hentikan langkahku sejenak, ku picingkan mataku untuk memastikan siapa yeoja-yeoja itu.

"umma! Jung ahjumma! Mau apa mereka kemari?"

ku urungkan niatku yang semula ingin ke toilet untuk membuntuti ke dua yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu. Ku lihat raut wajah mereka telihat senang dan berbinar-binar tak jarang aku juga mendengar mereka tertawa cekikikan. Hei jika melihat umma ku yang cekikikan seperti itu sih sudah biasa tapi kalo Jung ahjumma? OMONA jangan bilang kalau Jung ahjumma sudah tertular virus aura setan dari umma ku. Ckckck kalau begini sih bahaya.

-Jaejoong PoV End-

-Normal PoV-

Jaejoong terus membuntuti umma dan calon umma nya sampai dia melihat kedua yeoja itu berhenti di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. "mau apa mereka?" gumam Jaejoong bingung.

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat kedua yeoja itu sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saat ia berada di depan pintu ia condongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu tersebut. Ya! Jaejoong sedang berusaha mencuri dengar sekarang.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya-nyonya?" tanya sang kepala sekolah tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah begini pak..kami ingin meminta izin perihal kedua anak kami yang tempo hari membuat kekacauan" ucap Heechul membuka topik pembicaraan nya.

"Oh, soal Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ne...sebenarnya kami sudah berencana untuk mengikat mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan agar mereka bisa saling jaga sikap. Tapi aku rasa hanya dengan pertunangan saja itu tak akan merubah apapun." jelas Heechul panjang lebar dan segera di amini oleh Leeteuk.

"Benarkah? Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan Heechul-ssi?"

"Kami meminta izin untuk menikahkan mereka berdua" ujar Leeteuk semangat.

Sementara Itu...

"uhuk...uhuk" Jaejoong terbatuk akibat tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"OMO! OMO! Apa aku salah dengar, eoh?" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya brutal tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aish Ya Tuhan bencana apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"sedang apa Boo?" Jaejoong menoleh pada si pelaku penepukan(?) dan segera memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Boo?" tanya Yunho polos. Jelas saja, ia kan tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba di berikan deathglare gratis oleh namja cantik di depan nya.

"Heh Jung!" ucap Jaejoong sarkatis masih dengan mata yang mendelik tajam menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau tau? Gara-gara kau aku harus menanggung semua bencana ini."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Boo?" Yunho menautkan alisnya. Oke, Yunho makin bingung sekarang.

"KAU! Kau tau apa akibat dari sikap manja mu belakangan ini" tunjuk Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ck, jangan bertele-tele katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eoh?" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong di depan wajahnya. Dia mulai jengah sekarang.

CEKLEK

"Eh! Joongie, Yunnie! Kebetulan sekali kalian ada di sini" ucap Heechul girang dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Yunho menundukan badan nya dan tersenyum pada calon mertua dan ummanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia hanya bisa menunduk saat ini.

"umma dan Kim ahjumma sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yunho.

"Yun kau pasti senang mendengar ini! Acara pertunangan kalian akhir pekan nanti akan di batalkan" Yunho mengernyit heran mendengar kabar itu.

"Ne, acara pertunangan kalian akan di batalkan. Karena kalian akan langsung menikah"

Hening~

wussssh~

Loading...

"MWO?"

.

.

.

-Yunho PoV-

Astaga kenapa semuanya jadi begini. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mau menikahkan ku dengan si gajah cebol itu. Ck, ini tak bisa di biarkan. Kalau hanya bertunangan sih tak masalah toh masih bisa di batalkan nantinya. Tapi kalau menikah? Ah yang benar saja...jadi rencana ku selama ini sia-sia? Dan aku akan selamanya terikat dengan nya, begitu? Astaga ini mimpi buruk! Ku acak rambutku frustasi sampai seseorang di sampingku terusik oleh kegiatanku.

"kau kenapa Yun? Kusut sekali" tanya sahabatku yang mempunyai jidat lebar itu sambil menatap aneh padaku.

"ini bahaya chun"

"bahaya apa? Eoh?"

"Ish ottokhae" ku tangkupkan wajah ku di atas meja yang kurasa membuat Yoochun makin bingung dengan sikapku.

"ck, aneh sekali sih" gumam nya dan itu masih bisa terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Hyung!" panggil seorang yang dari suara tingginya ku yakin itu adalah si maknae Changmin. Aku tetap pada posisiku.

"hm?" jawabku singkat.

"Benarkah kau akan menikah?"

JTAR

Bagai di sambar petir di kala hujan deran Demi Tuhan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat jantung ku berpacu lebih cepat. keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisku, oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa dia tau berita ini padahal aku saja baru tau sejam yang lalu.

"Mwo? Kau serius Min?" ku lihat Yoochun juga shock saat Changmin menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan anggukan.  
Ah aku ingin mati saja...

-Yunho PoV End-

-Normal PoV-

"Hyung jangan diam sajaaa~kau ini seperti mayat hidup tau tidak" oceh namja imut di samping namja cantik yang terlihat melamun tak bergairah. Junsu, si namja imut itu menggerutu kesal karna sedari tadi dia di acuhkan oleh hyungnya. 'lagi-lagi seperti ini. Apa ini karna Jung Yunho lagi.' batin Junsu seraya menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada.

"Ck, kalau kau mau mengacuhkan ku terus lebih baik aku ke kantin sendirian saja." Junsu meninggal kan Jaejoong yang masih termenung sendirian. Ia langkahkan kaki nya di koridor menuju kantin karna tak kuasa menahan perut yang sudah berunjuk rasa sedari tadi. Di perjalanan ia menemukan segerombol siswa tengah berkumpul mengerubungi Mading membuat Junsu penasaran apa ada yang menarik sampai banyak orang berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat mading. Junsu berniat untuk menghampiri segerombol orang di mading tapi pergerakan nya terhenti saat seseorang menahan tangan nya.

"Hai su-ie baby" Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"ada apa chun? Lepas ah aku mau lihat berita di mading" Junsu mencoba melepas tangan nya dari genggaman Yoochun tapi Yoochun enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Kau belum tau ada berita apa di sana?" tanya Yoochun sebari menunjuk arah mading dengan tangan nya yang bebas. Lagi-lagi Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau aku tau mana mungkin aku ingin ke sana"

DEG~  
DEG~  
DEG~

'Aish su~kau benar-benar imut! Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan mu' batin Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Junsu mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda heran. Junsu tak sadarkah kau arti tatapan yang di berikan Yoochun padamu?

SEEET

Seseorang melepas genggaman tangan Yoochun dari Junsu membuat kedua namja itu menoleh pada si pelaku.

"Jangan sentuh junsu ku hyung!" Ah pasti kalian taukan siapa pelakunyaaa?

"Ih terserah aku dong" Yoochun meleletkan lidahnya tanda mengejek pada si namja jangkung yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu adegan romantis nya bersama Junsu tadi #romantis apanya =="

"Ga boleh hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Karna Junsu milikku"

"MWO? Seenaknya saja mengaku-ngaku! Dia milikku"

"Nah tuh hyung juga ngaku-ngaku kan?"

"Itu kan kamu duluan"

"Trus hyung ngapain ngikut-ngikut?"

'Ck, pemandangan yang tak asing' batin Junsu kesal. Dari pada menonton pertengkaran konyol kedua namja di depan nya lebih baik dia kembali pada niat sebelum nya yaitu menuju kantin karna rasa penasaran pada berita di mading pun telah lenyap akibat dua namja tadi.

Kini Junsu telah berada di kantin. Dia mendudukan buttnya yang montok itu di kursi yang kosong setelah sebelum nya memesan makanan yang ia inginkan. Junsu mengedarkan pandangan nya melihat-lihat siswa lain yang tengah menyantap makanan nya, ada juga yang cekikikan tak jelas sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"Yah! Aku rasa berita pernikahan antara musuh bebuyutan seperti Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong itu sangat menarik. Pasti seru" ucap salah seorang yeoja yang tengah bergosip dengan yeoja lain nya.

'MWO? Yunho dan Jae hyung? MENIKAH?'

.

.

.

"Jae" suara seseorang mengusik lamunan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang malas pun tak bereaksi sama sekali bahkan mendongak kan kepalanya saja ia enggan.

"Jae!" panggilnya lagi kali ini di sertai dengan tepukan di bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Pikiran nya masih berkeliaran entah kemana. Namja yang memanggil pun mulai jengah, ia condongkan wajahnya dan di dekatkan bibir tebalnya pada telinga Jaejoong.

"Jaeeee~" kali ini ia berbisik dengan nada menggoda, mau tak mau Jaejoong pun risih dengan hembusan nafas yang menerpa telinganya. Segera ia tolehkan wajahnya ke arah objek yang sedari tadi mengganggu dirinya daaan...

"AAAAARRRRGGH emmbbb" teriakan Jaejoong terhenti karna tangan besar si namja di sampingnya membungkam mulutnya. Jaejoong berontak, ia cubit tangan si namja itu hingga si empunya memekik kesakitan.

"adaw awh awh Jae kenapa di cubit!" protes si namja sambil mengusap ngusap jejak cubitan Jaejoong yang sakitnya sangat terasa.

"Kau bodoh, eoh? Kau ini seperti ingin membunuhku saja!"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?"

"Barusan kau membuatku sesak nafas pabbo! Dan kenapa kau mengagetkan ku? Hah!"

"Mwo? Mengagetkan mu? Ck, tadi sudah ku panggil tapi kau diam saja...karna kurasa pendengaran mu sedang tak sehat, jadi aku terpaksa berbisik di telingamu"

"Ish aku tak tuli beruang pabbo!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau tuli Jae, aku kan hanya bilang pendengaran mu sedang tak sehat."

"Aish sebenarnya apa maumu Jung!" Yunho, namja yang sedari tadi dengan senang hati mengusik kefrustasian seorang Kim Jaejoong kini menatap namja cantik itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kita harus bicara"

"Bukan nya sedari tadi kita sedang bicara" Yunho menabok jidat nya frustasi. Jika namja cantik di depan nya ini tak berstatus sebagai musuh bebuyutan nya mungkin Yunho sudah 'memakan' namja ini dengan penuh nafsu(?) saking gemasnya.

"Maksudnya ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan Jae. Dan ini penting!"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya melihat wajah Yunho yang benar-benar menampak kan keseriusan itu. 'tumben sekali' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tidak di sini" Yunho segera mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya ke luar kelas dan itu sukses mengundang banyak tatapan penasaran dari siswa-siswi DongBang lainnya. Junsu yang baru kembali dari kantin karna memang setelah tak sengaja mendengar berita mengejutkan mengenai pasangan fenomenal di sekolah ini ia langsung melesat menuju ke kelas untuk meminta penjelasan dari Jaejoong dan karna Jaejoong sudah di seret Yunho entah kemana, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti dua sejoli itu secara diam-diam.

"Yah Jung! Kita mau kemana?" protes Jaejoong yang tak terima di seret begitu saja.

"Ikut saja."

Yunho melepas cengkraman tangan nya dari tangan Jaejoong setelah sampai di atap sekolah yang sangat sepi karna tak pernah ada siswa atau siswi yang berminat datang kemari.

"Hosh...hosh...Yah! Kenapa jauh sekali sih? Dan ini sudah waktunya memulai pelajaran kembali" ucap Jaejoong terengah-engah karna ke lelahan menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Ck, ini lebih penting dari pada pelajaran Jae"

"Ish ya sudah sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Ini soal pernikahan kita Jae"

Deg~

-sementara itu-

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa adanya tepukan dari arah belakang nya.

"Kau-"

"ssstttt jangan berisik su! Kau mau kita ketauan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong?"

"Ish kau mengagetkanku" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya imut membuat namja di depan nya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Hai junchan" panggil seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang namja yang menepuk pundak Junsu dengan cengiran innocent nya.

"Kau juga ada di sini? Kenapa kalian tau kalau mereka ada di sini?" tanya Junsu pada dua namja yang muncul bak setan itu.

"tadi aku mencari mu su, dan aku menemukan mu sedang menguntit YunJae couple. Karna aku juga penasaran jadi aku ikut saja." jawab Yoochun, si namja pelaku penepukan dengan santai.

"Kalau aku, aku ikut karna aku tak mungkin membiarkan kalian menguntit berduaan" ucap Changmin, namja satu lagi dengan cuek.

"Ck, ya sudahlah ayo kita dengarkan mereka" Junsu berbalik kembali menguping pembicaraan YunJae couple dengan Yoochun dan Changmin di belakangnya. Karna merasa ada kesempatan Yoochun meletakkan kedua tangan nya di pinggang Junsu dengan hati-hati, karna Junsu sedang sibuk menguping jadi dia tak menyadari nya dan itu membuat Yoochun tersenyum-senyum gaje. Sedangkan Changmin? Tentu saja dia tak menerima perlakuan Yoochun pada Junsunya. Dengan cepat ia tepis kedua tangan Yoochun hingga terlepas dari pinggang Junsu dan segera menggeser badan nya hingga sekarang ia berada di belakang Junsu. Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan membunuh seakan ingin menggorok Changmin sekarang juga. Changmin yang di tatap hanya cuek-cuek saja malah ia meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Yoochun.

Ck, benar-benar dua namja yang kekanakkan.

-TBC-

Akhirnya update juga !

Mian kalo ceritanya makin ngaco ..

Kritik dan saran nya saya terima !

RNR?


	7. Chapter 7

**D****isclaimer : TVXQ! Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Agensi, Diri sendiri, Cassiopeia dan BigEast****  
****Cast : TVfXQ!'s members (HoMin+JYJ) and Other Cast****  
****Genre : Romance****  
****Rated : T****  
****Warning : BoysLove, MalexMale, YAOI, Typo, Genderswitch for Heechul and Leeteuk**¤¤¤¤¤

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur"

"MWO? eh?" Jaejoong celingak-celinguk saat mendengar suara lain selain dirinya.

"Yun, tadi kau dengar suara lain tidak?"

"Ck, itu hanya perasaan mu Jae..jadi bagaimana? Kita kabur saja, ne?" Yunho merajuk dengan wajah memelas nya dan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yah! Jung, kemarin-kemarin kemana saja~ kau baru sembuh dari amnesia ya?"

"Maksudmu" Yunho memandang Jaejoong bingung mengharap penjelasan dari jawaban tak nyambung Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau sendiri yang memulai ini semua. Kau dengan seenak nya menerima pertunangan ini, lalu sikap mu kemarin-kemarin itu seolah kau memang menginginkan perjodohan kita, tapi sekarang? Kau menyuruh ku kabur, eoh Jung Yunho? Kau gila! Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini ada di otakmu? Kenapa kau baru menolak perjodohan ini sekarang" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang layak nya istri yang memergoki suaminya selingkuh.

'Ish namja ini cerewet sekali' batin Yunho.

"Ayolaah Boo..yang kemarin-kemarin itu lupakan saja. Ayo kita kabur agar pernikahan kita batal" Nah! Keluarlah sekarang sifat manja beruang mesum yang tampan ini. Kalau ada maunya saja dia memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan manisnya.

"Ish biar aku pikirkan dulu" Jaejoong mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Ia dudukan tubuh mungilnya di lantai atap itu kemudian di ikuti Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

-Meanwhile-

"MWO?"

"sssttt" Changmin dan Yoochun membekap mulut Junsu. Mereka kaget dengan pekikan Junsu yang tiba-tiba itu dan membuat tangan mereka refleks membekapnya.

Saat Junsu terlihat tenang, mereka melepaskan tangan nya dari mulut Junsu membuat namja lumba-lumba itu menarik nafas panjang karna sempat sesak.

"Yunho dan Jae hyung akan kabur" ucap Junsu pelan.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak namja beruang itu" sunggut Junsu emosi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Glup~

dua namja tengah menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

'Ya Tuhan kuat kan aku dari godaan namja imut ini' batin Yoochun berusaha menahan hasratnya.

'Aish kenapa aku merasa lapar melihat pose Junchan seperti itu' Yang ini pastinya isi hati uri maknae Changmin.

"Ini tak bisa di biarkan. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membatal kan pernikahan nanti" rancau Junsu pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari tatapan penuh gairah dari dua namja di depan nya.

"Su" panggil YooMin bersamaan.

"Apa?"

JEDUG!

"Aish...appo"

"awh"

pekik YooMin pelan sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang saling berbenturan. Niatnya sih mau poppo Junsu tapi yang ada malah kepala mereka yang saling berciuman.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Junsu polos. Yang di tanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa jadinya kalau mereka mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa mereka mencoba merebut kevirginan bibir namja imut itu. Yang ada mereka bisa di tendang.

"Ck, aneh" Junsu melangkah pergi meninggal kan dua namja yang masih sibuk meringis itu tanpa peduli sama sekali.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau hyung"

BLETAK!

"aaakhh appo" Changmin kembali meringis saat mendapat jitakan maut dari Yoochun yang kini juga pergi meninggal kan nya sendirian.

"Ish...akan ku buat jidatmu makin lebar hyung" gumam Changmin mengikuti jejak YooSu meninggal kan tempat sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Joongie~ kau sudah pulang chagi" Heechul memeluk Jaejoong dengan semangat hingga tubuh Jaejoong hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ck, apa sih? Umma tumben sekali menyambut ku pulang" Jaejoong melepas pelukan ummanya yang membuat dia sedikit risih.

"Ish...tak apa dong chagi~ lagi pula kan nanti umma belum tentu bisa menyambutmu lagi kalau kau sudah menikah"

"Huft umma aku tak ingin menikah" perkataan Jaejoong tanpa sadar memancing aura hitam dari tubuh Heechul. Jaejoong yang semula biasa saja sudah mulai merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kim Jaejoong...beraninya kau" desis Heechul di sertai delikkan mata tajam nya.

"A-aku ke kamar umma" karna merasakan sinyal-sinyal yang menandakan nyawa nya sedang terancam Jaejoong pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tak bisa lari Jaejoongie...nyehehe" gumam Heechul menyeringai penuh misteri.

"Aku pulang"

"Ah Yunnie, kau sudah pulang chagi" ujar Leeteuk senang. Yunho mengecup pipi umma nya itu dengan sayang.

"Ne, umma!" kata Yunho setelah ia mendudukan tubuh kekarnya di samping Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengernyit kala melihat wajah kusut anaknya.

"ada apa chagi? Ada masalah di sekolahmu? Mukamu kusut sekali" tangan lembut Leeteuk terulur mengelus pipi Yunho sayang membuat Yunho menikmatinya seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Ani umma" ucap Yunho bohong.

"Jeongmal?"

"umma, soal pernikahan ku dengan Jaejoong..apa itu tak terlalu cepat" Yunho menatap Leeteuk penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak chagi. Bukankah kau senang, eoh? Selama beberapa hari ini umma lihat kau begitu mesra dengan Joongie"

Yunho memanyunkan bibir hatinya mendengar penjelasan ummanya. 'Jadi ini semua benar-benar karna aku? Kalau begini sih namanya senjata makan tuan' rutuk Yunho penuh penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Tapi umma..aku kan masih sekolah...nanti jika aku tidak konsentrasi belajar bagaimana?" kilah Yunho mencoba memutar balik pikiran ummanya.

BLETAK!

"ADAW" Yunho meringis saat merasa sebuah jitak kan maut mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Hampir saja ia melemparkan sumpah serapah pada si pelaku penjitak kan tapi nyalinya langsung ciut begitu saja saat melihat sosok tinggi besar yang kini sudah duduk tenang seolah tak melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"Appa! Kenapa menjitak ku?" Yunho mengusap jejak jitakan appa nya.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh Yun" jawaban Youngwoon membuat Yunho mendecih.

"appa ini bicara apa sih?"

"chagi dengar umma" Leeteuk menangkup wajah kecil Yunho agar menatapnya. "melihat sikap mu pada Joongie akhir-akhir ini, pernikahan adalah jalan yang terbaik sayang" Yunho mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Lebih baik menikah kan kalian dahulu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang memalukan terjadi terhadap Joongie" lanjut Leeteuk menyeringai.

Tak mengerti, Yunho hanya diam saja menunggu penjelasan lebih dari sang umma.

"umma tak mau kau menghamili Joongie di luar nikah. Makanya umma dan Kim ahjumma menikahkan kalian dulu, soal sekolah itu bisa di atur."

Deg~

'Mwo?'

Deg~

'aku menghamili gajah cebol itu?'

Deg~

'bagaimana umma bisa berfikir begitu'

tanpa sadar wajah Yunho memanas. Mendengar kata hamil membuat pikiran nya berfantasi liar, sekilas membayangkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong tengah melakukan proses kegiatan yang nantinya akan membuat perut Jaejoong mengembung(?).

"Aish" Yunho menepis pikiran-pikiran nistanya. Ia menggeleng kuat masih dengan wajah dalam tangkupan tangan umma nya.

"Yun. Wae?" tanya Leeteuk heran melihat tingkah nya.

"A-ani umma. Aku ke kamar dulu" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamarnya. Jangan lupakan dengan kondisi wajahnya yang masih merona hebat.

"Jae..bagaimana? Kau mau kabur kan?" tanya Yunho memelas membuat Jaejoong kesal karna pagi-pagi sudah ada yang membuat nya pusing.

"Tidak" singkat dan padat. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Yunho cengo.

"w-wae?"

Jaejoong diam tak mau menggubris pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho yang di acuhkan mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"a-apa kau menyukai ku?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Jujur Jaejoong merasa mual mendengar pertanyaan yang baginya itu adalah hal 'mustahil' jika terjadi.

Yunho mengkeret. Perlahan dia mulai memundurkan kaki nya selangkah demi selangkah.

'ada apa dengan beruang itu' Jaejoong menautkan alisnya bingung.

"tidak mungkin kau menyukai ku kan Jae?" gumam Yunho masih dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Jika Jaejoong menyukai nya. Maka pernikahan ini benar-benar akan terjadi. Dan jika mereka menikah, mereka pasti akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri kan?. Dan jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri, mereka pasti akan melakukan...melakukaaan?

Seketika sekelebat bayangan tentang 'membuat Jaejoong hamil' melintas dengan indah di otaknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"andwae! Jangan Jae.. ANDWAE"

Jaejoong mengernyit melihat sikap aneh Yunho yang tiba-tiba berlari dari ruang kelas nya setelah sejenak terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang jelas Jaejoong tak tau apa itu.

Jaejoong mengendik kan bahunya tanda tak peduli dan kembali duduk tenang di bangkunya.

BRUGH!

"aw!" pekik Junsu meringis merasakan butt nya berbenturan dengan lantai koridor.

"Ish...siapa sih yang lari-lari" Junsu menoleh kan kepalanya ke belakang mencari si namja yang telah menubruknya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elit. Alisnya menyatu saat ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat berlari belum jauh dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Yunho hyung? Ada apa dengan nya" gumam Junsu. Tak mau ambil pusing dia pun bangkit dari jatuh nya dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sudahlah Yun...jangan ambil pusing. Terima saja pernikahan ini" Yunho mendongakan wajah nya dan mendelik tajam pada orang yang seenak nya menyuruh ia menerima pernikahan ini.

"Kau gila Park Yoochun" usai mengucapkan kata itu Yunho kembali menangkup kan wajahnya di meja.

"Ck, lalu kau mau bagaimana? Kabur? Jangan harap bisa Yun."

Yunho terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Yoochun tau jika ia berniat kabur, pikir Yunho.

"Lagi pula dari awal kau yang membuat mereka melakukan ini"

Yunho mencelos saat mengingat ini semua hasil perbuatan nya. Tak menyangka ide membuat Jaejoong menyukai nya akan berujung dengan pernikahan.

"Jika aku jadi kau. Mungkin aku akan menerima pernikahan ini. Kalau di pikir tak ada rugi nya kan? Jaejoong itu cantik, matanya besar, hidung nya mancung, kulitnya putih mulus, dan bibirnya...ah memikirkan ini membuat ku mempunyai hasrat untuk mencium nya."

BLETAK!

"AW! Yah!"

"Jangan bicara lagi Park jidat lebar." ucap Yunho setelah dirinya memberi geplakan pada namja di samping nya.

"Wae? Aku benar kan? Aku hanya berandai jika aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan menerima pernikahan ini" ujar Yoochun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ish..." Yunho mendelik kesal pada Yoochun. Bisa-bisanya namja itu mendeskripsi kan Jaejoong hingga sebegitu nya. Tapi tak ia pungkiri bahwa perkataan Yoochun benar adanya. Jaejoong itu walaupun namja tapi dia sangat cantik. Apalagi saat Jaejoong memakai gaun di Wedding Shop tempo hari. Itu membuat nya lebih..err...menggoda.  
'Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan Jung' Yunho menggetok kepala nya sendiri membuat Yoochun menahan tawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

'Sepertinya pernikahan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong benar-benar akan menarik' seringai Yoochun dalam hati.

Bel menandakan sekolah telai usai. Waktunya siswa-siswi Dong Bang HS menghirup udara segar di luar area sekolah. Begitupun dengan namja cantik dan namja imut yang terlihat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau jadi di jemput Su?"

"Ne hyung~"

"Tumben sekali kau ingin di jemput supirmu"

"Jika tak ada dua orang yang selalu mengganggu perjalanan pulang ku, mungkin aku masih ingin pulang naik bis" ucap Junsu menggembung kan pipinya. Entah kenapa ia mendadak kesal saat membicarakan dua orang yang selalu mengganggu nya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hahaha...mereka menyukai mu Su-ie" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ck, tapi aku tak suka. Mereka itu selalu bertengkar dan membuat ku kesal." kali ini Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lama-lama juga kau akan terbiasa Junsu-ie"

"Huft...eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana soal pernikahan mu?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haah~ entahlah..aku pasrah saja. Aku tak mau mati muda di tangan umma jika aku menolak keinginan nya"

"Yes! Jadi kau tak jadi kabur kan hyung"

Jaejoong memandang Junsu kaget. Junsu yang menyadari ada kesalahan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Dari mana kau tau jika aku pernah berniat kabur?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya membuat Junsu salah tingkah.

"Ah- a..ani hyung bukan begitu" Junsu makin kalang kabut saat melihat Jaejoong mendelikan matanya tajam seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

Tiin Tiiin *bunyi klakson*

"Ah jemputan ku sudah datang. Aku pulang duluan ne hyung..gomawo sudah menemani ku" Junsu segera berlari menuju mobil jemputan nya meninggal kan Jaejoong yang masih di landa penasaran.

**TBC**

**Mian jika ceritanya makin ngawur, jujur aja Lu lagi gak ada niat buat lanjutin.**

**Tapi kalau ga di lanjut Lu ngerasa punya hutang.**

**chap depan Yunjae married !**

**RnR pleaseeee?/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : DB5K milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Agensi, Diri sendiri, Cassiopeia & Bigeast.  
Cast : DBSK/TVXQ! Members (JYJ+HoMin) & Other Cast.  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : T  
Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Typo, Genderswitch for Heechul & Leeteuk.**

Happy Reading!  


"Yun...kau sedang apa chagi? Kenapa bolak-balik ke toilet terus" ujar Leeteuk khawatir mendapati Yunho tak henti-henti nya pulang-pergi(?) ke WC.

CEKLEK

"umma~"

"Ne? Gwaenchana Yun?"

"umma ottokkhae? Aku...aku gugup umma"

Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar rengekan Yunho. Aish jelas saja dia akan gugup. Ini kan hari yang sangat penting dan hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Semua orang pasti mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang di rasakan Yunho saat ini.

"Kau ini Yun umma kira kenapa..ternyata hanya gugup saja." ujar Leeteuk terkikik geli sambil menepuk dada Yunho pelan.

"Hanya? Umma bilang hanya? Ya Tuhan..umma ingin melihatku mengompol di depan orang banyak karna terlalu gugup"

"Mwo? Mengompol?" Leeteuk menatap horror Yunho.

"Ne, umma tau? Setiap melihat orang yang datang dan mengucapkan selamat aku selalu ingin kencing" cerocos Yunho.

Aish jinjja dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali dia keluar-masuk toilet hanya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya (kencing) akibat rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

"Ish ya sudahlah tahan saja. Ayo cepat acaranya sudah akan di mulai."  
Leeteuk menyeret Yunho ke tempat acara hari ini berlangsung. Acara yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan. Acara yang membuatnya nervous dan cukup menguras tenaganya karna harus keluar-masuk Toilet. Acara yang akan mengubah status nya menjadi seorang suami dari Kim Jaejoong. Ya, pernikahan couple fenomenal se-Dong Bang High School akhirnya terlaksana sesuai rencana.

"Joongie..kau sudah siap?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas mendengar ucapan appanya. Dia benar-benar pasrah menerima pernikahan ini.

Dengan anggun nya Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan nya di lengan Hankyung dan berjalan menuju altar di mana sang mempelai pria tengah menunggu nya dengan ekspressi yang tak jauh beda dari ekspressi nya.

Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam Yunho terlihat gagah dan tampan. Ngomong-ngomong soal tuxedo. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur karna rengekannya pada Heechul beberapa hari yang lalu terkabul kan. Jaejoong memakai tuxedo putih sekarang. Sebagai seorang namja Jaejoong tak mau di remehkan. Bagaimana bisa di acara sakral seperti ini dia memakai gaun. Jadi Jaejoong kerahkan semua jurus puppy eyesnya pada Heechul agar dia di izinkan memakai pakaian pengantin pria pada umum nya. Dan see, dia mendapatkan nya.

Hankyung menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terlihat memaksakan senyum nya dan menghadap kedepan untuk mengikrarkan janji suci sehidup semati mereka.

"Hyung~ chukkae..." lengkingan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

GREP!

"Yah? Su...uhuk..uhuk" Jaejoong memukul pelan punggung Junsu yang seenak pantat bebeknya menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya seerat ini. Apa tenaga lumba-lumba itu sebesar ini?

"suie..kau ingin membunuh Joongie?"  
ujar Heechul melepas paksa pelukan super eratnya pada Jaejoong.

"Hehehe" cengir Junsu tanpa dosa. Sepertinya ia senang sekali.

"ahjumma, chukkae..akhirnya pernikahan ini terjadi juga" ucapan Junsu membuat Heechul terkekeh.

Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu hendak berbisik.

"Ini semua berkatmu suie baby. Jika kau tak memberi tau ahjumma soal rencana kabur mereka. Mungkin pernikahan ini tak akan terjadi."

Kedua orang itu terkikik sambil bertoss ria membuat Jaejoong jengah karna di acuhkan begitu saja.

"Yo! Yun. Akhirnya kau menikah juga"

Yoochun memeluk Yunho bangga. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya menghela nafas.

"Yah! Kenapa lemas begitu?"

"Mana Changmin?"

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan kekasih abadinya"

"Aish anak itu. Benar-benar tak bisa di pisahkan dengan makanan."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya melihat Yunho yang tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Yun. Kenapa kau terlihat malas seperti itu? Ayolah malam ini pasti akan jadi malam yang indah untuk mu."

Yunho mendelik "Kau bicara apa Mr. Park?"

"Aish Yun! Kau harus siapkan tenaga malam ini. Come on jangan lemas begitu" Yoochun menaikan-naikan alisnya berniat menggoda Yunho.

"Jika aku jadi kau. Mungkin sekarang ini aku sudah menyeret Jaejoong ke kamar dan mengunci nya. Membuka pakaian nya satu persatu. Mengecup setiap inci..."

PLAK

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu pabbo! Jaejoong itu istriku sekarang." ucap Yunho sarkatis sebari mendeathglare Yoochun yang seenaknya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Jaejoong.

"ssshh..tak usah menjitak ku Yun. Aish ini sakit sekali. Aku hanya berandai-andai saja tadi" Yoochun mengusap bekas jitakan Yunho yang rasa sakitnya benar-benar dahsyat.

"Dasar Mesum"

Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti melihat Yunho yang kini meninggalkan nya.

.

.

.

-Yunho's PoV-

Apa-apaan si Park jidat lebar itu. Seenaknya saja berandai-andai tentang Jaejoong. Lagi pula apa tadi katanya, malam indah? Malam ini malam yang indah? Yang benar saja. Bagiku ini adalah malam tersial selama hidupku.

Ah lelah sekali rasanya. Ternyata pernikahan itu merepotkan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa semua orang terlihat begitu antusias dengam pernikahan ku dan Jaejoong. Padahal aku dan Jaejoong sendiri tak mengharapkan ini.

"Haaaah~" lagi lagi aku menghela nafas. Aish ingin rasanya aku pergi dari acara ini dengan menggunakan segala cara. Entah itu terbang, menghilang, merayap bak spiderman, mengesot atau apapun itu.

"Yun~ kau lelah chagi" umma menatap ku tersenyum. Hei bagaimana bisa umma tersenyum di saat aku sedang kelelahan begini.

"Ne~" jawabku malas.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat ne? Tapi jangan lupa mandi dulu. Badan mu pasti lengket"

"Arrasseo umma"

Aku hendak pergi meninggalkan umma. Tapi tiba-tiba saja umma menahan langkahku dan berkata "Good Luck sayang. Lakukan yang terbaik"

Aku mengernyit. Ku sadari raut wajah umma tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar aku bergidik melihat umma tersenyum aneh padaku. Bukan senyum indah bak malaikat seperti yang di katakan orang-orang. Tapi lebih mirip senyum mematikan seperti milik Heechul ahjumma.

Umma menepuk pundakku dan pergi setelah menampakan senyum langka nya. Tak ingin ambil pusing akupun meninggalkan tempat pesta menuju kamar untuk istirahat.

-Yunho's PoV End-

.

.

.

"Ish pakaian apa ini? Kenapa tak ada piyama ku" Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik lemari di kamar yang telah di siapkan Heechul untuk tempat istirahatnya malam ini. Dan sedari tadi gerutuan itu meluncur terus menerus dari bibir cherry nya kala tak mendapatkan baju tidurnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Masa aku harus memakai baju setipis ini. Ck, apa umma tak menyiapkan piyama untukku." Jaejoong mematutkan(?) baju tipis itu pada tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk di pinggang rampingnya karna sehabis mandi.

"Aish tipisnya" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan melempar baju itu ke ranjang.

CEKLEK

Yunho memasuki kamar dengan gontai dan langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya berpikir agar tak ada yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Yunho berbalik. Mata musangnya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata doe yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Hening~

CEGLUK

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran.

'Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah ini kamarku?'

Jaejoong menabok jidatnya.

'Aish aku lupa. Dia kan sekarang suamiku.'

Suasana kembali hening. Yunho masih pada posisinya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan takjub.

'Beruang ini kenapa sih? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?' gumam Jaejoong.

Mata musang Yunho menelusuri pemandangan yang bisa di bilang sangat indah dan menggairahkan. Mulai dari rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat masih basah, wajahnya yang segar, bibirnya yang merah, leher jenjang dan pundak nya yang mulus, dadanya yang agak berisi(?), pinggangnya yang ramping dan dan dan...

Jaejoong melihat gelagat Yunho penuh curiga. Matanya mengarah pada objek pandang namja beruang itu.

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Kedua tangannya refleks menutup tubuhnya yang topless.

"AAAAARRGGGH"  
Jaejoong menjerit. Yunho yang kaget pun ikut menjerit.

"Yah dasar mesum! Keluar sana!"

Jaejoong melempar segala benda yang dapat di jangkaunya pada Yunho entah itu bantal atau benda lainnya.

Yunho yang kalang kabut pun terpaksa berjongkok sambil menutup wajah tampan nya dengan kedua lengan guna menahan lemparan maut dari Jaejoong.

"Yah! Jae...Ish hentikaaan."

"Keluar kau dasar pabbo!"

Yunho berdiri saat Jaejoong mulai berhenti melemparinya.

"enak saja. Ini juga kan kamarku"

setelah mengatakan itu Yunho langsung beranjak terburu-buru ke kamar mandi.

BLAM

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar debaman pintu yang begitu keras.

"Aish mengapa dia harus masuk saat aku seperti ini"

Jaejoong menatap nanar pakaian tipis yang tergeletak di ranjang.

"Ck, tak ada pilihan lain"

.

.

.

Yunho memukul pelan dadanya. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak tak beraturan.

"OMONA ada apa denganku?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat bayangan sexy Jaejoong kembali melintas di kepalanya.

"Aish aku sudah gila..aku sudah gila"

Setelah satu jam lamanya Yunho di kamar mandi untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya dan sekalian mandi. Beruang tampan itu keluar dengan agak mengendap-endap.

'aish bodoh! Kenapa aku harus mengendap-ngendap. Ini juga kan kamarku.'

Yunho berjalan menuju lemari mencari pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk tidur. Mata musangnya menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Yunho yang memang tak mau ambil pusing langsung memakainya dan segera beranjak menuju ranjang.

PLUK!

Tak sengaja tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh sesuatu. Penasaran, Yunho menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapatkan wajah cantik bak malaikat tengah tertidur dengan damai menghadapnya.

Yunho mengubah posisinya sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Jaejoong.

'Ya Tuhan...cantik sekali namja ini'

Manik musangnya tak henti menelusuri lekuk wajah Jaejoong. Hingga ia sadari Jaejoong tidur dengan kemeja tipis dan transparan yang otomatis memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya (Jaejoong).

GLUP~

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Melihat Jaejoong seperti ini bagaikan melihat pemandangan paling indah di dunia.

Mendadak Yunho mengingat perkataan Yoochun di pestanya.

'Tak ada salahnya kan jika aku mencoba. Lagipula dia terlihat sangat nyenyak.' gumam Yunho menyeringai.

Pertama-tama dia berniat untuk mengecup bagian wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya begitu menggiurkan.

Chup.

Bibir hatinya jatuh pada hidung mancung Jaejoong.  
Mengecupnya lembut hingga ia mengecup bagian yang paling membuat gairahnya naik.  
Tak di pungkiri Yunho sangat suka dengan bibir kissable Jaejoong. Sejak insiden di sekolahnya dan di altar tadi dia merasa kecanduan dengan bibir namja yang sekarang resmi menyandang status Nyonya Jung ini.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Dia bersyukur karna Jaejoong sama sekali tak terganggu dengan aktivitas -mari mengecup Jaejoong-.

Arah pandangan Yunho teralih pada leher dan pundak Jaejoong yang terekspos bebas.

'Shit! Namja ini benar-benar membuatku lapar'

Dengan pelan beruang tampan kita menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Menyesap wangi memabukkan di tubuh mulus istrinya.  
Nekat? Yunho mulai mengecup leher Jaejoong lembut.

"Eungh..." erang Jaejoong merasa terganggu.

Yunho yang sempat was-was kembali menghela nafas lega melihat Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Hanya saja Nyonya Jung ini mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Sungguh sangat menggairahkan.

Yunho yang notabene seme sejati dan mempunyai kadar pervert melebihi batas wajar tentu tak akan menyia-nyiakan namja yang secara tak sadar tengah menggodanya.  
Salahkan saja Jung Youngwoon yang menurunkan sifat pervertnya pada Yunho. Ck, anak dan appa sama saja, hanya bedanya Youngwoon itu Racoon pervert sedangkan Yunho beruang pervert.  
Ah sudahlah mari kita lihat apa yang akan di lakukan uri daddy pada uri umma.

Yunho menatap lapar Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemeja istrinya. Setelah niatnya selesai bibirnya sudah siap untuk mengerjakan aktivitasnya.

Chup

Chup

Chup

Yunho mengecup setiap inci tubuh Jaejoong mulai dari leher, bahu, sampai dadanya. Sesekali dia menciptakan noda merah di sekitar leher Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Well, sepertinya ucapan Yoochun benar bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah bagi Yunho.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Eungh..." lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir namja cantik yang terlihat agak sedikit bengkak. Mata doe nya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk melalu celah gorden kamarnya.

"Hoooaaam...enggh" namja cantik itu menguap sambil meregangkan otot kakunya dan sedikit shock mendapati sosok lain tengah tidur memunggungi nya.

"jam berapa ini?" gumamnya celingak-celinguk mencari benda yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Oh jam 09.00" namja itu mengangguk lucu lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong bercermin dengan tangan bertumpu pada wastafel. Melihat-lihat wajah kusutnya akibat aktivitas tidurnya.

Alisnya mengernyit saat mendapati ke anehan pada bibirnya.

"Kenapa bibirku terlihat tebal begini? Aish padahal kan bibirku sexy" gerutunya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong pun berniat merapikan bajunya yang berantakan dan kembali mengernyit saat mendapatkan bajunya yang tak terkancing rapi.

"Kenapa kancingnya seperti ini?"

Jaejoong melepas kancingnya untuk mengancing ulang kemejanya tapi aktivitasnya itu terhenti. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Kesadaran nya hilang sesaat akibat shock yang melanda. Sampai...

"JUNG YUNHOOO!"

-sementara itu-

namja yang masih betah di alam mimpi itu sempat tersentak karna teriakan dahsyat yang ia tak tau berasal dari mana. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia menutup telinganya dengan sebuah bantal berharap melanjutkan mimpinya tanpa menyadari adanya sinyal-sinyal bahaya dari istrinya

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong...**

**Lu update lg nih..**

**Mian yaa kalo ceritanya makin ga nyambung..**

**Dan makasih banget buat ang udah review *bow bareng junsu***

**RnR pleaseeee?**


End file.
